Please, oh please have MERCY on me!
by PeaceLoveandLife
Summary: Mercedes Jones is...special. Though known as a loner, she soon discovers that she's capable of more than she could've ever imagined. But by the time others realize it, it's too late to save them! Inspired by Stephen King's "Carrie." (Super./Horr./Susp./Myst./Dra./Crime/Angst/Adv./Frnd./Rom. Mercedes & Sam friendship, eventual Samcedes.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey everyone! This is the 'new story' I mentioned a few weeks ago. This is actually the first idea I had for a Glee fic, so I'm glad to finally begin writing it. A friend of mine asked me to start ASAP (we're excited for the 2013 remake that's going to be released soon!), so I don't want you to think I'm going to focus solely on this instead of my other fics. "Thanks for all the joy and pain" is going be updated tomorrow, and "Love always, Mercedes" soon too.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

January 5, 2012

6:55 AM…

While buried under several layers of blankets and quilts, Gelna Jones hears her alarm clock blaring. She groans softly and tries her hardest to ignore the awful sounds, sounds that meant the time of dread was near: Time to get up and head back to the hellhole also known as McKinley High.

Frustrated at the uncooperating piece of machinery, she angrily threw a pillow at the noise maker, hoping to end all interruptions and get a few more minutes of quiet time. Eventually she'll begin preparing for another pointless day.

Although it might seem strange, for a while now Gelna's morning 'Ritual' has been a necessity. To put it lightly, she HATES school, so an extra five or ten minutes of relaxation or sleep after the first time she wakes up allows her time to mentally prepare. Her mother knows and understands, which is why she allows the girl her time alone instead of waking her up personally.

When the time does come, she throws her covers off her body and stretches for a bit. She grabs her robe and heads for the bathroom to take a shower. The 20 minutes seem to fly by, but she forces herself from under the soothing hot water and back to her bedroom to get dressed. She wore a black and blue flanel shirt with a pair of curve-hugging, black skinny jeans and black uggs. She put her wavy, black hair in a low ponytail and put on her blue superman baseball cap. By the time she was done, she just barely avoided her mother's usual "It's almost 7:30" yell from the kitchen as she made breakfast. As she walks down the hall, she can smell the delicious aroma of the feast that's been prepared.

When she enters the kitchen she sees Ivy Jones standing over the stove making scrambled eggs. On the table are two bowls of fruit salad, toast, bacon and a pitcher of orange juice. Gelna had a seat as her mom greeted her. "Morning baby. How'd you sleep?"

"Morning mom. Okay I guess." She said between sips of juice. "Mom, I appreciate it, but you didn't have to do all this. I know you're probably tired after that extra shift last night."

Ivy smiled. In addition to owning an operating an antique shop, the 40-year old also works as a manager at a local grocery store called '3Bs' or 'Browse-Buy-Bag' to provide her and her daughter with a more steady income. Gelna was proud to run the shop after school, and had done so since she turned 16 last year. Although the business would hardly qualify as a good investment, it was cherished by the small family as such.

They lived in an apartment above the establishment created 50 years prior by Ivy's mother Augustine, a historian of sorts. The woman had a real love for ancient culture and mythology; Egyptian, Roman, Greek, you name it. Her vast knowledge is what kept her loyal customers coming back. Sometimes they'd simply come in to talk to her about the items she had in the store or bring in their own belongings and ask Augustine for any information on the piece(s). Ivy however had other passions, so she never really followed in her mother'footsteps, nor did she feel she did an adequate job in her role as owner.

At one point she'd almost considered selling the store space and moving herself and her daughter into what she considered to be _"a real house."_ Someplace where her daughter could play and have a better childhood than she had doing nothing but staying upstairs watching TV and playing alone while her mother worked hours on end to bring home just barely enough to put food on the table. However, guilt overpowered shame. And she knew that she had an obligation to her mother to carry out her legacy as long as she possibly could. It was the least she could do considering the older woman currently resided in a nursing home, her health deteriorating as a result of a stroke she'd suffered some years earlier.

"Mom…you okay?" Gelna asked, breaking her mother from her reverie.

Ivy blinked rapidly as if she was just awakening from a trance. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart." She finished the eggs, thanking god they hadn't burnt by now. "I'm never too tired for you." She said as she put the eggs on two plates and walked to the table. She placed one plate in front of Gelna and sat the other down on her placemat. She kissed her daughter's forehead and then had a seat.

Gelna smiled at her mother's words and began eating. Ivy took a few bites of her breakfast and spoke again. "How do you feel about your schedule this term?"

Gelna rolled her eyes a bit. "I know what you're really asking me mom. 'How do I feel about having courses with upperclassmen,' right? I'm just going to deal with it I guess. It is was it is. At least these credits will get me out of here faster. Soon I'll be saying 'hello graduation, and bye-bye Lima.'" She said with an enthusiastic smile.

Ivy smiled as well. "I'm so proud of you sweetie. And I know your-" She stopped herself and focused on eating before she continued. An unreadable expression appeared on her face, a cross between sadness and anger.

The teenager noticed. "It's okay to mention dad, mom. You were going to right?"

Ivy looked sadly at her daughter. "Yes. I know he would've been so proud of the young adult you've become."

Gelna smiled at her mom and reached out to hold her hand.

After a couple of minutes spent eating, she caught a glimse of the time on the hallway clock. It was nearly a quarter to 8. "Oh man! Sorry mom, I've got to get going before I'm late for homeroom."

Ivy nodded. "Of course, baby. First impressions are very important. Have a great day." She began gathering the plates.

Gelna was headed for the stairs to get her backpack, but abruptly stopped and turned to look at her mom. She went back to the table and gave Ivy a kiss on the cheek. "I love you mom." She smiled.

The woman returned the kiss. "I love you too baby."

* * *

After putting on her coat and swarf, and double-checking to make sure she had everything she needed for school, the 17-year old left the apartment and unlocked the door to her Black '86 Mustang GT. Although it might not look like much to some, she loved the car. Her mom had given her the money to buy it over Christmas break and for the last few days she's driven it like crazy.

She smiled and got inside. She put on her seatbelt and adjusted the mirror before playfully flicking her orange fuzzy dice, another new ritual of hers. She started the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

After a minutes of driving, she arrived at school. She pulled into the large parking lot, observing the numerous faces as people headed inside the building, while she continued scanning through the rows of parked cars in search of a free space. When she turned up empty yet again, she began getting frustrated and headed for the opposite end of the parking lot. She rolled her eyes when she noticed an available spot in the last row. _'Now I have to walk all the way back with only 5 minutes before homeroom. Great.' _She thought, annoyed at the unpleasant turn of events.

She parked and gathered her books before exiting the car.

As headed through the parking lot, she was so consumed by her quest to make it to class on time that she hadn't noticed the green-eyed boy sitting on the steps in front of the school, watching her intently as she passed him and entered the building.

She went to her locker and began transferring books as the warning bell rang. She knew that she still had to find her classroom, so she hurried at her locker, and rushed up the stairwell to the third floor. She rapidly looked back from her schedule to the passing classroom numbers until she finally found Room 312. She opened the door just as the curly-haired teacher finished calling her name. He turned and looked at her. "Gelna Jones?"

She was suddenly bombarded by the stares of her new classmates.

Shyly she answered. "Yes…But I go by Mercedes."

* * *

**A/N: **More to come! Since the plot is so different I wanted to start off with a preview as a general idea of what to expect from the story. Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey readers! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. It's great to see that you're interested in seeing where the story goes. It's different from any of my other fanfics, but I think you'll really enjoy it :)

* * *

"Mercedes?" The man asked as he looked over the class roster. "Ah yes, Gelna Mercedes Jones. You've arrived with barely a minute to spare. Please come in." He said with a smile as Mercedes slowly entered the room. "I'm Mr. Schuester, your teacher for Spanish. You've been assigned to my third period class. Principal Figgins has told me so many good things about you. I'm sure you'll make an excellent addition to the class." He said.

Mercedes smiled as she walked over to where the teacher stood in front of his desk. He then told her to wait for a moment as he got her a copy of the syllabus and the required books. As he franticly searched for the items, Mercedes hesitantly looked towards the other students, who in turn continued to stare at her.

She did a quick assessment of the large class, and noticed that amongst the group were mainly jocks and cheerleaders with the exception of a few other kids whom she recognized from around school.

Eventually the unorganized man was able to find the materials. "Okay, here's everything you'll need. Feel free to pick any seat you'd like."

Mercedes nodded and began searching around the class for an available seat. She spotted one in the fifth row and started walking down the aisle between the two middle columns of desks.

"Nice hat. Did you rob a Toy R Us? " she heard someone mumble. As she casted a glance in the direction from which the comment came, she saw a brunette Latina high-fiving with one of the blonde-haired girls seated in desks near her own.

They both laughed as the other blonde spoke. "Shut up, you guys. I'm really not in the mood for detention today," she said.

Mercedes recognized them as some of the members of McKinley's Cheerios cheer squad. 'The Unholy Trinity' consisting of Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce. They were known around school for their sassy, quick wit and fierce attitudes, though Santana often had the sharpest tongue of the trio. Brittany more than anything was Santana's partner-in-crime, and didn't speak that much unless she's reacting to something one of the other girls did. Quinn on the other hand could be viewed as the leader, the voice of reason. Though she had her moments, she was typically a down-to-earth person, even nice to those outside of their crew.

Mercedes continued walking and saw Noah Puckerman, better known simply as Puck wink in her direction. She resisted the urge to cringe at the sight of him wiggling his tongue at her.

"Hey baby, do us both a favor and park it right here," he said while pointing to his lap. He was sporting a Mohawk and his football letterman's jacket.

"Neanderthal," Mumbled the short brunette boy with glasses seated behind him.

Puck slowly turned around to look intensely at the bold kid. "What did you just say?"

Artie Abrams audibly gulped as he adjusted his glasses and placed steady hands on the wheels of his wheelchair, as if subconsciously preparing to make a quick escape. "Uh…I- uh, um well…"

Mercedes stood in place and looked to the front of the classroom wondering why the curly-haired teacher hadn't intervened. She was nearly awestruck when she saw him on his cell phone engaging in an obviously intense discussion, rubbing the back of his neck with a look of frustration on his face as he continued trying but failing to keep his voice low.

By now, Puck was out of his seat and hunched over to be at eye-level with the other boy. "You got something to say, geek?"

Puck's friend and fellow teammate Mike Chang abruptly stood and quickly pulled Puck up and out of Artie's face. "Dude, take it easy. Come on just leave him alone for now."

Puck unsuccessfully tried getting past Mike a few times before finally calming down a bit. "Hell no, if he's got something to say, he should be a man and say it again this time to my face."

Suddenly, Puck's arm was grabbed and he was forcefully pushed back into his seat.

"Calm the fuck down man. Seriously, stuff always gets messed up when you can't control your temper. You know that. So let this be the last time I tell you to chill out. Sit down, now!" said the tall brunette boy. Finn Hudson, McKinley's star quarterback practically ruled the school. Though his stature was intimidating, he was a gentle giant of sorts. Whereas most of the jocks, especially the football players used their muscles, attitude and reputations to get whatever they wanted, Finn knew that he didn't have to flaunt his popularity, which over the years has earned him the respect of kids from different social activity groups, clubs and cliques throughout the whole school.

Finn turned his attention away from Puck and back over to Artie and Mercedes. He smiled at Mercedes before speaking to Artie. "You okay, man?" He asked as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Artie released a series of deep calming breaths. "Yeah, at least I think so." He placed a hand over his chest to slow down the rapid beating of his heart.

Finn patted the boy's shoulder. "Just relax, alright? Everything's cool. Don't worry about Puck. Trust me he's not going to be bothering you anymore. Okay?"

Artie smiled a bit and nodded his head. "Thanks."

Finn smiled and looked at Mercedes again. "Don't mind Puck. He can be a real dumbass sometimes."

Mercedes smiled. "It's okay. Thanks for helping though."

Finn smiled before sitting back down in his own seat.

"Alright everyone, let's get started!" Mr. Schue said from his desk while scrambling to put away his cell phone and get re-organized.

Mercedes turned to continue heading to her desk, but paused momentarily to look at Artie and give the boy a grateful smile.

He returned the gesture with a playful fist-pump before Mercedes walked away.

When she finally reached the desk, she put down her backpack and sat down.

Mr. Schuester finished writing on the chalkboard and turned to begin speaking to the class. "Okay everybody. Well, since everyone seems to be here I think I'll skip taking attendance today-"

"What? Mr. Schue you have to! The Perfect attendance Award is my last chance at ensuring that I'm accepted into my first choice for College. Straight A's might not be enough if I don't get elected Senior Class President or have any extra-curricular activities. I need something solid that shows character and dedication. Besides my course schedule this semester is just HORRIBLE!" said a distraught Rachel Berry. She gasped when she realized what she'd said last. "Uh, well I didn't mean my entire schedule, Mr. Schue. Just, um…"

Mr. Schuester rolled his eyes. "It's fine, Rachel." He shook his head before retrieving the class roster. "Alright, listen up for your name."

Finn sighed, annoyed by his overachieving girlfriend.

The rest of the students groaned loudly while some threw crumbled paper balls at Rachel until Mr. Schuester began speaking again.

"Arthur Abrams."

"Here!" Artie said.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Here!" Blaine said while intertwining his fingers with Kurt's and they began to cuddle.

"Rachel Berry." Mr. Schuester said while casting an impatient glance at the girl.

"Here," she said before scooting closer to Finn in case anyone threw anything else in her direction.

"Mike Chang."

"Yeah here," said a bored Mike.

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Here!" Tina said seated next to Mike and reading her notes from another class.

"Sam Evans."

The classroom went silent as they waited to hear a response.

"SAMUEL EVANS." Mr. Schuester said louder this time. He looked around the classroom before his eyes landed on a prone figure all the way back in the far left corner of the classroom near the windows.

The teacher didn't bother calling his name again and simply walked over his desk. Once there he stood momentarily an observed the boy. His eyes were closed and he had headphones in his ears, Mr. Schue could hear the faint sounds of music being blasted from an IPod.

Mercedes turned to see what was going on. She had to focus on keeping her jaw from dropping to the floor when she saw the music-loving boy.

After a few seconds passed and there was still no response, Mr. Schue spoke again. "Sam, please remove those headphones."

His eyes remained closed as he tapped his fingers on top of the desk to the rhythm of the music.

Mr. Schuester sighed and tapped Sam on the shoulder, finally getting the student's attention.

Sam peered up at him before rolling his eyes and removing his earbuds. "What?"

Mr. Schue was a bit surprised to hear the rude reply. "You know the rule, Sam. No using any electronic devices unless otherwise permitted. That includes the music player." He said before turning to walk back to the front of the classroom.

Sam glared at the man's retreating form before leaning down in his seat to get his book-bag. As he reached over on his right, he caught a glimpse a blue and orange backpack covered in stickers of some of his favorite band logos. Green Day, My Chemical Romance, AFI, Panic! At the Disco and of course Nirvana to name a few. He was immediately intrigued and allowed his eyes to continue upward until he was met with the sight of the same mystery girl from the parking lot this morning.

He hadn't seen her in any of his other classes, and otherwise didn't associate with anyone at McKinley, partially because he was still relatively new and partially because he didn't care to know any of the label-obsessed, status-quo, 'As seen on TV' high school teenagers at this school, so to say he was shocked to see her in one of his classes would be an understatement.

An uncontrollable smirk formed on his face as he continued looking at her.

"Alright guys, let's get through this quickly." Mr. Schue stated as he continued with the attendance. "Do you still prefer your middle name like Miss Jones, Miss Quinn Fabray?"

She laughed. "Yes, thank you. And mark me down for 'here.'"

Mr. Schue chuckled. "Finn Hudson."

"Over here."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Present."

"Mercedes Jones." Mr. Schue said while smiling at the girl.

She smiled. "Yes, here."

Sam made a mental note of her name.

"Santana Lopez."

"Estoy Aqui, Papi." She said in an exaggeratedly sexy tone.

Mr. Schue scowled at the girl and shook his head. "That's enough, Santana." He looked at the roster again before looking up at the ceiling and making a prayer gesture with his hands. "Good God, what were they thinking putting you two together?" He stated before calling the next name. "…Brittany Pierce."

"That's me! Here I am! Here I am! Here I am!" she stated eagerly like a child being called to receive a reward.

Mr. Schue looked to the floor before rubbing his temples. "Okay, Noah Puckerman."

"That'd be me, Mr. Sock. By the way, what the hell kind of name is that? At first I thought you were my fellow Jew, but then again between that Clooney chin and the JT hair, I could be wrong. Are you a foreigner or something, Sock-man? "

Mr. Schue put up his hand to stop Puck's rambling. "It's Shoe- Uh I mean Schuester, Noah. Not Sock. And I'll take all that as a 'here' from you too." He said with a chuckle.

The bell rang signaling that Homeroom was over and it was time for second period.

"Well, saved by the bell. I'll finish up and we'll pick up from here tomorrow. See you later, everyone."

The class began gathering their things and filing out of the classroom.

Mercedes grabbed her backpack and her schedule to check and see which class she had next while heading for the door.

Mr. Schue was speaking to another student as he saw the girl making her exit. "Mercedes, would you mind if I spoke with you for a minute? I'll give you a late pass for your next class." He called out.

Mercedes turned around to face Mr. Schuester and saw 'music-loving boy' standing next to him in front of his desk. "Okay, yeah sure." She said as she approached them.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor. But I know you've probably got important obligations and priorities, so if you think this might be too much on your plate, just let me know honestly, okay?" Mr. Schue asked.

Mercedes agreed with a nod. "Okay."

"Great. This is Sam Evans. He and his family moved here not too long ago, and because we're worried about getting him caught up with the curriculum in time for graduation, I was hoping you'd be available to tutor him in Spanish. You two will have the same class, so you won't have to worry about taking up too much time."

Mercedes pondered for a bit. "I don't know Mr. Schuester. I mean really, the only reason I have an A is because of how often I study. So I doubt that I'm the most qualified student for the job."

"Oh, but I think you are. I told you I've heard great things about you, from Principal Figgins as well as other teachers. And quite frankly, I don't think any of the other students would be right for assisting Sam. They don't have the…attitude it takes to tutor someone properly. Most of my students lack the patience and commitment. I'm sure the opposite can be said about you." Mr. Schue said.

Mercedes smiled and looked at Sam as he stood there quietly observing her.

Sam said honestly. "I'd really appreciate your help, if you could do it."

Mercedes was captivated by his eyes. How intense they were as he peered into her own before she interrupted their stare-off and addressed Mr. Schue again. "Well…okay. I'll do it. But I'll admit, I don't know how often I'll be available after school because I have to work."

Sam smiled, happy that the 'mystery girl' had decided to help him. "That's no problem. We can work around your schedule. My time's pretty flexible for the most part."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay, cool. That sounds great then. We can exchange contact info during third period."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks for doing this." Sam said.

Mercedes smiled.

Mr. Schuester took a brief moment to write out notes for Sam and Mercedes before giving them to them both. "Thank you again, Mercedes. I think this'll work out great."

"It's no problem really. I'll see you both in about an hour." She said as she walked to the door and exited the classroom.

* * *

She maneuvered quickly through the crowded halls until she reached the stairwell.

When she got to the lower basement level of the building, she heard loud pounding noises. She quickly turned and saw Artie being shoved into a locker by Puck while some other jocks stood around laughing.

"You think you can get away with disrespecting me like that? You better watch your mouth unless you want broken arms to go with those legs!" Puck said while pushing Artie to the ground, knocking him out of his wheelchair and his glasses flew off of his face.

Mercedes watched as the poor boy tried desperately to get up.

A few of the cheerios came from around the corner of the hallway across from Mercedes and began joining the others in laughing at the scene.

"I can't believe he actually said that to Puck. You guys should have been there, if Finn hadn't stopped them, Puck was going to kick that kid's ass! It was hilarious. He started like shaking, and then Finn had to tell him to calm down like he was going to faint or something!" Santana said as she shook her head while looking at Artie struggle to find his glasses. "Damn, how can someone be so pathetic?"

"Well you'd know. Why don't you tell me?" Mercedes said as she looked at the girl.

Santana looked shocked. "What?"

"You heard me. The only pathetic people here are the ones that think this is funny. Maybe you'd know what pathetic means if you got your head out of guys' crotches and opened a book." Mercedes said as she rolled her eyes and walked over to help Artie.

Santana's face went totally blank. Her cheeks reddened and she was rendered momentarily speechless, totally caught off guard by the shorter girl's statement.

The rest of the girls laughed, 'oohed and aahhed' as one of them spoke up. "''Tana, she got you good! How are you just standing there looking stupid like that? You didn't say anything. You totally just let her get you. OMG that was hilarious!"

Santana glared at the girl, forcing them all to immediately stop laughing. She looked as Mercedes continuing walking over to Artie. "You guys think that was funny?" An evil grin formed on her face. "Just wait and see how funny it'll be to get back at that bitch."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm going to try to update this story again soon, but I want to update "Thanks for all the joy and pain" first, which will probably be done sometime within the next few weeks. Let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
